Dans le compartiment 10
by Catie147
Summary: Des rires et des larmes. De la joie et des peurs. Des amitiés et des disputes. Le Poudlard Express était le spectateur privilégié de la vie des générations de jeunes sorciers qu'il avait transportés. Pour Remus, le compartiment 10 avait une signification toute particulière. C'était à cet endroit qu'était née la plus belle amitié de sa vie. Là qu'était né le groupe des Maraudeurs.
1. Chapitre 1 : Première année

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à JKR, je ne fais qu'utiliser ses lieux et personnages.

 **Note d'auteur :** Me revoilà avec une nouvelle mini-fic ! Cette fois-ci, ce sera sur les Maraudeurs. Ca fait un moment que cette histoire me traînait dans la tête. Je voulais d'abord en faire un OS, mais les choses ont dérapé. Cette fiction comportera sept ou huit chapitres, je n'ai pas encore décidé, et sera centrée sur Remus Lupin, avec comme lieu unique le Poudlard Express. Les chapitres seront plutôt courts, entre 800 et 1200 mots. Ce premier chapitre tient d'ailleurs plutôt lieu de prologue. Je tiens à remercier mes deux bêtas, Tykk et Bevy, pour leurs avis préalables ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, et sur ce bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 _Septembre 1971_

La cage de sa chouette sous le bras, Remus tirait difficilement sa lourde malle dans le couloir du train déjà rempli d'élèves discutant de leurs vacances d'été. Intimidé, il se glissa dans un compartiment vide, refermant la porte coulissante derrière lui. Renonçant à hisser sa valise jusqu'au filet à bagage, il se pencha par la fenêtre ouverte, agitant une dernière fois la main vers ses parents, toujours debout sur le quai.

Sa mère regardait de tous côtés, les yeux écarquillés, sous le regard amusé de son père. Il tenta de masquer son appréhension par un sourire. Depuis que Greyback l'avait mordu peu avant ses cinq ans, il n'avait jamais été réellement séparé d'eux. Même si aller à Poudlard l'emplissait de joie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la peur.

Il n'entendit pas les dernières recommandations que lui cria sa mère. La locomotive rugit, noyant le quai sous un nuage de vapeur. Le coeur battant à toute vitesse, Remus resta debout, le nez collé à la vitre, tandis que le train se mettait lentement en marche, puis prenait peu à peu de la vitesse. Lorsque la gare disparut au premier tournant, il fut envahi d'un sentiment étrange. De l'excitation, mâtinée d'appréhension. Il était en route vers Poudlard. Enfin.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Remus sursauta lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit derrière lui. Un petit garçon grassouillet, au visage empourpré et qui traînait lui aussi une énorme malle derrière lui se tenait dans l'embrasure. Il s'adressa à lui le regard fuyant, intimidé.

— Je peux m'installer ici ? Tous les autres sont pleins.

Remus acquiesça immédiatement. A eux deux, ils purent hisser leurs valises dans le filet à bagage au-dessus de leurs têtes. Remus y casa également sa chouette avant de s'asseoir en face de l'autre garçon. Celui-ci épiait le volatile à la dérobée, l'air envieux.

— Mes parents n'ont pas voulu m'en acheter, marmonna-t-il avec une moue déçue. Ils disent que ça ramène trop de cochonneries. Je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire incertain.

— Remus Lupin, se présenta ce dernier en lui rendant un semblant de sourire.

Les deux jeunes garçons n'eurent cependant pas le temps de faire davantage connaissance. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, livrant passage à deux autres élèves de leur âge. L'un était maigrichon, avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et des yeux noisette dissimulés par une paire de lunettes. Le second possédait cet air un peu hautain qui seyait à l'aristocratie anglaise et qui semblait si incongru sur le visage d'un enfant de onze ans. Il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille tandis que son regard gris balayait l'habitacle.

— La place est libre ? demanda-t-il.

Remus répondit par l'affirmative. Une fois leurs valises rangées, les deux nouveaux venus se présentèrent. Le premier se nommait James Potter, le deuxième Sirius Black.

— Tu es un Black ? couina Peter en se écarquillant les yeux.

— Et ? Tu as un problème avec ça ?

Sirius le fixa d'un regard glacial, et Peter secoua vivement le menton. Il bégaya une réponse par la négative. Remus ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de comprendre sa réaction. La famille des Black était connue dans le monde des Sang-pur pour leur idéologie anti-Moldu. Il avait entendu son père les mentionner parfois au détour de certaines conversations.

— Vous aimeriez être dans quelle maison ? demanda soudain James, orientant la discussion vers un sujet plus joyeux.

Remus haussa vaguement les épaules. Il ne s'était jamais assez projeté dans l'avenir pour avoir eu une quelconque attente de ce côté. Peter haussa les épaules, encore légèrement gêné.

— Et toi ? demanda Remus, plus par politesse que par réel intérêt.

— A Gryffondor ! Dans la maison des courageux ! s'enflamma aussitôt James, le regard brillant.

Puis il tapa dans la main de Sirius, paume contre paume. Cela étonna Remus, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas grand-chose des Black, mais suffisamment pour savoir que la famille entière était passée par Serpentard.

James continua à poser des questions. Sirius riait à ses blagues. Peter se détendait, s'autorisant à rire lui aussi, et même à lancer quelques boutades. Remus resta tout d'abord silencieux, se contentant de monosyllabes. Il avait la désagréable sensation que la phrase "Je suis un loup-garou" était inscrite en grosses lettres sur son front, que cette information se lisait clairement sur son visage. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il commença à se détendre. Il participa davantage à la conversation, intervenant avec tact lorsque Sirius se moquait gentiment de Peter. Etrangement, il se sentait redevable envers ce garçon qui lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois.

Le voyage se passa bien mieux que Remus ne l'avait imaginé. Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, ils se changèrent et enfilèrent leurs robes d'école. A présent, la peur avait été totalement effacée par son excitation. Il avait hâte d'arriver, d'être réparti, de suivre ses cours. Même la perspective de devoir disparaître chaque mois ne parvenait pas à doucher sa bonne humeur.

Lorsqu'il quitta le compartiment, il jeta un coup d'oeil au numéro de ce dernier. Le numéro 10. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Le destin l'avait mis sur le chemin de Peter, James et Sirius, et il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas par hasard.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Petite précision, je tiens à dire que le chiffre 10 n'a pas été choisi au hasard. C'est parce que Remus est né le 10 mars, voilà pourquoi. ^^ Le rythme de publication sera normalement de deux chapitres par semaines, un le samedi et un le mardi. Toutefois, je posterais le deuxième chapitre ce jeudi, pour être au même niveau que sur HPF. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. :) Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)

PS : Pour ceux qui me suivent, je vais bientôt publier une nouvelle fiction centrée sur Blaise Zabini pendant la guerre. Le premier chapitre sera mis en ligne normalement samedi. ;)


	2. Chapitre 2 : Deuxième année

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre deux de cette fiction. Merci à ronlovesfood pour sa review, c'est super gentil ! Et merci également à Miiisss. Sa review ne s'affiche pas sur le site mais je l'ai reçu dans mes mails. Et pour lui répondre, je voulais au départ écrire huit chapitres : un sur chaque année à Poudlard, plus un sur le retour de Remus en tant que professeur. Mais je n'arrive pas à écrire ce dernier chapitre et je n'arrive pas à en être satisfaite. Du coup j'hésite à le publier. x) Je verrais ce qu'en pense mes bêtas, Tykk et Bevy, que je remercie pour la correction de ce chapitre. Et puis peut-être que d'ici la pubication du chapitre 7, j'aurais eu un déblocage pour le dernier. Bref, ça fait beaucoup de blabla tout ça, je vais vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas. :)

* * *

 _Septembre 1972_

— Tout va bien Remus ?

Ce dernier s'empressa de hocher la tête, espérant être convaincant. Peter le regardait avec inquiétude, les sourcils froncés. La pleine lune avait eu lieu il y avait à peine deux jours de cela, et Remus en ressentait toujours les effets. Il était empli d'une immense fatigue et cela devait se lire facilement sur son visage.

— Tu t'inquiètes trop Peter, intervint James en entrant dans leur compartiment.

— Mais oui, appuya Sirius, qui le suivait de près. S'il fait cette tête c'est juste parce qu'il ne veut pas revoir Servilus et ses cheveux graisseux.

James et Peter ricanèrent, Remus se contentant d'un pâle sourire. Ses deux amis s'affalèrent face à lui. Il n'avait pas le coeur de participer à leurs plaisanteries. L'année passée, il avait eu des difficultés à justifier ses innombrables absences. Il avait inventé tellement d'histoires qu'il s'emmêlait parfois les pinceaux. Arriverait-il à les garder loin de son secret une année supplémentaire ? Cette peur, latente, l'avait paralysé tout l'été. Il était terrifié. Terrifié que ses seuls amis le laissent tomber.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cet été Remus ?

Il sursauta à la question de Sirius, surpris.

— Je suis resté chez moi, lui répondit-il.

— Tout l'été ? Tu ne devais pas aller à Ipswich visiter ta tante malade ? s'étonna Peter.

Remus grommela une réponse incompréhensible, inconfortable face aux regards que les autres posaient sur lui. Il avait conscience d'agir de manière suspecte, mais il ne parvenait pas à faire taire son malaise. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si ces trois garçons étaient avec lui aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'il leur mentait sur ce qu'il était réellement.

Après l'avoir contemplé d'un air interrogateur, James fit dériver la conversation en parlant avec animation de ses vacances dans le sud de la France. Le front posé contre la vitre, Remus l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, tout à son dilemme intérieur.

— Et toi Sirius, ton été ? demanda Peter, coupant James dans une passionnante histoire de pêche à la ligne, celui-ci lui jetant un regard vexé.

— Comme d'habitude, soupira l'intéressé avec dédain. Mes parents me détestent toujours autant, sinon plus maintenant que je suis à Gryffondor. Et ça va être loin de s'améliorer si mon crétin de mon frère est réparti à Serpentard cette année.

Il haussa les épaules, pour montrer que cela ne l'atteignait pas. Remus lui jeta un regard en coin. Sirius avait beau jouer l'insensible, ses amis étaient conscients que cela le touchait plus qu'il ne l'admettait. Une nouvelle fois, James changea de sujet.

— En parlant de Serpentard, il faudrait peut-être qu'on prévoie quelque chose pour Servilus, histoire de commencer l'année en beauté.

Tandis que Sirius enchaînait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Remus se plongea dans ses pensées, sous le regard soucieux de Peter. Comment allait-il trouver le courage de leur mentir une année encore ?

Avec un soupir, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il s'asseyait avec eux dans le compartiment 10.

 _Juin 1973_

Remus ne parvenait pas à mesurer sa chance. Suivi de ses amis, il s'installait dans ce qu'il estimait désormais être _leur_ compartiment. Dans l'étroit couloir du wagon, les rires et les conversations bruyantes emplissaient l'atmosphère. La libération qui suivait la fin des examens était presque palpable. Et pour une fois, Remus se sentait gagné par l'euphorie générale. Il ne se sentait plus anxieux, ni angoissé.

— Vive la fin des cours ! s'enthousiasma James en s'affalant sur une banquette avec la grâce d'un pachyderme. J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il se tut en jetant un regard rapide vers Sirius. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'inconfort de son camarade. Sa situation familiale était, à ses yeux, un sujet de plaisanteries.

— Moi aussi, ricana-t-il. J'ai l'intention de clouer notre affiche au mur de ma chambre.

Peter eut un petit ricanement. Sirius parlait d'une immense bannière aux couleurs de leur maison, qu'ils avaient dessiné et ensorcelé trois mois plus tôt, à l'occasion d'un match de Quidditch opposant leur équipe à celle de Serpentard. Leur victoire avait été le moment de gloire de James. Chacun s'accordait pour dire qu'il était un Poursuiveur hors pair, et ce match l'avait largement prouvé.

L'idée d'une bannière rouge et or accrochée dans la lugubre maison des Black faisait beaucoup rire Sirius. Cela ferait hurler sa mère, et il s'en réjouissait d'avance.

— Je doute toujours du fait que tu oseras faire ça, le provoqua Peter avec un fin sourire.

— On parie ? répliqua Sirius. Dix Chocogrenouilles que je le fais. Je vous enverrais une photo.

— Pari tenu.

A l'instant où les deux amis se serraient la main d'un air solennel, le frère de Sirius passa dans le couloir. Il leur jeta un regard dédaigneux qui fit disparaître le sourire du visage de James. Sans un mot, Sirius se contenta de se lever et de lui fermer la porte au nez, avant de se rasseoir et d'agir comme si de rien n'était.

Remus ne dit rien, mais il compatissait pour son ami. Malgré sa morsure et sa malédiction, ses parents avaient toujours été là pour lui, aimants et protecteurs. Il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer l'horreur d'une relation stérile et froide avec les membres de sa famille. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment Sirius pouvait être si différent des siens.

— Au fait Remus, lui dit soudain James, le tirant de ses pensées. A propos de ton petit problème de fourrure, j'ai eu une idée.

Le silence se fit dans le compartiment 10. Les trois autres regardaient leur ami avec intérêt et espoir.

— Elle m'est venue lors d'un cours de McGonagall, poursuivit-il sans parvenir à cacher son excitation. Vous vous souvenez des Animagi dont elle nous a parlé ?

Ils hochèrent vaguement le menton, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

— On pourrait essayer d'en devenir nous aussi, non ? Comme ça, on pourrait t'accompagner pendant les nuits de pleine lune, tu ne serais plus tout seul.

Après un moment de flottement, Sirius approuva bruyamment, suivi par Peter. Remus resta silencieux. Il était trop ému pour parler. Il ne savait pas si cela était possible, mais rien que le fait que James l'ait évoqué le rendait heureux.

Au début de l'année scolaire, il avait craint que son secret soit révélé. Il en avait été terrifié. C'était finalement arrivé, mais les événements n'avaient pas pris la tournure tant redoutée. Ses amis avaient compris. Ils l'avaient soutenu. En le protégeant des moqueries des autres, en l'attendant dans leur dortoir les nuits de pleine lune, en acceptant d'aller avec lui à la bibliothèque. Pleins de petits gestes insignifiants qui pourtant lui avaient réchauffés le cœur.

Et ils continueraient à le soutenir, toujours. C'était maintenant devenu une certitude.

L'émotion l'empêcha de parler de longues minutes. Il finit par approuver le projet de James.

Le compartiment 10 connut alors la plus grosse explosion de joie et d'excitation de toute son histoire.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Le prochain chapitre arrive samedi. Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)


	3. Chapitre 3 : Troisième année

**Note d'auteur :** Comme promis, voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction ! Un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews, c'est très gentil de votre part. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Juin 1974_

Le compartiment 10 était inhabituellement silencieux. Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être gagné par la morosité, Remus avait posé son front contre la vitre, regardant défiler le paysage d'un air absent. En face de lui, Peter se rongeait les ongles en épiant régulièrement la porte, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un entre par surprise.

— Que fais-tu cet été Peter ? demanda soudain Remus, ayant pour seul volonté de briser le silence devenu pesant.

— Ma mère veut que nous partions rendre visite à sa famille, répondit le garçon, avec l'air d'embarras qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait ses parents. Ce sont pour la plupart de vieux oncles aigris que je ne connais pas.

Le silence retomba. Remus n'eut pas le cœur de relancer la conversation, et Peter non plus.

Remus n'arrivait pas à faire taire sa déception. Il lisait le même sentiment dans les yeux de Peter. Ils les avaient délaissés, abandonnés. Ils n'auraient pas dû être surpris après tout. Remus comprenait qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement la meilleure compagnie qui soit. Ils étaient trop silencieux, trop effacés, comparés à James et Sirius.

Il s'en voulut aussitôt de songer à ça, et il se reprit. Ils avaient tout autant de personnalité qu'eux. Ils étaient juste différents. Ce qu'il ressentait était surtout dû au fait que sans leurs deux compères, le compartiment semblait bizarrement incomplet, vide. Ils allaient revenir, il le savait. Malgré leur popularité croissante durant l'année écoulée, James et Sirius avaient toujours été proches d'eux, ils avaient toujours formé un groupe soudé.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Remus ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que Peter lui avait posé une question et le regardait plein d'espoir.

— Désolé, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu m'as dit, s'excusa-t-il.

— Quand penses-tu que James et Sirius vont nous rejoindre ?

Peter semblait mal à l'aise. Remus tenta de le rassurer du mieux qu'il put.

— Ils avaient des choses importantes à dire à Frank. D'après ce que j'ai compris. Ils seront là bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas.

Peter hocha distraitement le menton. Pour s'occuper les mains en attendant, il se mit à manger des Chocogrenouilles, le bruit froissé des emballages calmant les nerfs de Remus. Ce son l'apaisait, lui donnait l'impression que la cabine était remplie, comme à son habitude. Il refusa celui que lui tendait son ami. Il avait l'estomac trop noué pour manger.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment 10 s'ouvrit brusquement. James et Sirius entrèrent, l'air agité et excité. Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se sentit soulagé, et il vit par le sourire lumineux qui barrait le visage de Peter que celui-ci ressentait la même chose. Les choses semblaient être enfin revenues à la normale. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas l'intention de passer leur voyage sans eux.

— Désolé pour l'absence, on a eu un léger empêchement, s'excusa Sirius avec un ricanement moqueur.

— On a croisé Servilus, expliqua James devant le regard interrogateur des deux autres. Disons que ça ne s'est pas très bien fini pour lui.

Il avait un air radieux, et Remus ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à leurs rires.

— Vous avez parlé à Frank ? demanda Peter avec curiosité lorsque le silence retomba.

Aussitôt, les deux compères arborèrent ces sourires mystérieux qui annonçaient un mauvais coup. Remus se redressa, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

— Durant neuf mois nous avons essayé, et durant neuf mois nous avons échoué, annonça James d'un ton solennel.

— De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Remus, perdu.

— Nos tentatives pour devenir des Animagi ont été des plus pitoyables, poursuivit Sirius comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption. Nous avons donc décidé de reprendre les choses en main.

Ils échangèrent un regard de conspirateurs. La mention de leur projet réchauffa le cœur de Remus, l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie jusqu'à présent s'effaça complètement.

— Vous êtes d'accord avec nous sur le fait que nos maigres notions en Métamorphoses ne suffiront jamais à nous transformer, fit James. Nous avons beau être de talentueux élèves, cela reste mission impossible sans les connaissances nécessaires.

— Pour pallier notre manque de savoir, continua Sirius, nous avons donc demandé de l'aide à Frank. D'une manière détournée, évidemment.

James glissa la main dans la poche de sa robe et en ressortit un petit morceau de parchemin qu'il brandit triomphalement devant le nez de ses amis. Le papier était recouvert d'une écriture déliée autorisant l'accès à la Réserve et signé par le professeur Clopton.

— Vous lui avez volé ? s'exclama Peter, admiratif.

— Pas volé, juste emprunté, rectifia James en remettant le papier dans sa poche. Sirius a fait diversion pendant que je le subtilisais dans son sac.

— Avec ça on pourra aller à la Réserve en plein jour, s'enthousiasma Sirius en prenant une Chocogrenouille posée à côté de Peter. On n'aura plus besoin de se cacher sous la cape. Ce sera beaucoup plus pratique.

— Vous oubliez le fait que cette autorisation est au nom de Frank Londubat, les tempéra Remus, contenant lui-même son excitation. Sans compter que Madame Pince va trouver suspect qu'un professeur laisse des quatrièmes années accéder à la Réserve.

Sirius haussa les épaules en mordant dans sa friandise au chocolat, l'air de dire qu'ils régleraient ce problème plus tard.

— T'en fais pas Remus, le calma James avec un sourire. On ne te laissera pas tomber, et c'est pas ce genre de petits obstacles qui vont nous arrêter !

— Oui, on est prêt à tout pour t'aider, rajouta Peter avec conviction.

Remus sourit à son tour. La présence de ses amis lui apportait du baume au cœur. De nouveau, les rires et les discussions retentirent dans le compartiment 10. Ils étaient au complet. Tout allait pour le mieux.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre arrive mardi ou mercredi, en fonction de mon emploi du temps. Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Quatrième année

**Note d'auteur :** Oh la la, je suis vraiment super désolée ! Désolée pour le retard. :/ Je n'ai plus Internet et c'est difficile pour moi d'y avoir accès. Je profite donc d'un bref accès pour poster le quatrième chapitre. J'essaye de publier le prochain demain. Encore toutes mes excuses pour le retard, et merci à tous mes revieweurs, vous êtes des anges ! :)

* * *

 _Septembre 1974_

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Figé dans l'embrasure de la porte du compartiment 10, Remus regardait ses amis avec un air à la fois curieux et inquiet. A genoux sur un siège, Sirius tenait un canif à la main, James et Peter debout à ses côtés. Ils lui accordèrent à peine un regard.

— Tu tombes bien Remus ! s'exclama Peter. Sirius a eu une idée de génie !

Il lui fit signe de les rejoindre avec excitation. Dubitatif, le loup-garou ferma la porte coulissante et s'approcha, laissant sur place valise et chouette. Sirius, concentré, ne détourna pas la tête de sa tâche. De la pointe de son couteau, il entaillait délicatement le bois laqué de la paroi à côté de la fenêtre, juste en dessous du filet à bagages. Même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Remus ne parvenait pas à voir ce qu'il écrivait exactement. Et les autres ne prirent pas la peine de lui expliquer. Les yeux rivés sur les mains de leur ami, Peter et James retenaient leur souffle.

Remus attendit patiemment. Lorsque le train se mit enfin en route, Sirius s'écarta de son oeuvre. Sur la paroi sombre se détachait une suite de lettres aux angles aigus. SB. RL. PP. JP. Satisfait, Sirius balaya d'un revers de main les éclats de bois encore accrochés à sa création.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es mis en premier ? protesta James d'un ton boudeur.

— Il les a mis par ordre alphabétique, répondit Remus à la place de son camarade.

Les yeux rivés sur leurs initiales, il se sentait bizarrement ému.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— C'est notre compartiment, répondit Sirius. Je me suis simplement dit qu'on devait laisser au moins une trace de notre passage.

Il se rassit normalement sur son siège puis glissa le canif dans son sac. Remus ne détourna pas le regard durant de longues secondes.

Il avait la sensation que Sirius avait gravé leur amitié sur cette cloison. Et que, comme ces initiales, elle serait immuable.

 _Juin 1975_

Remus piocha prudemment dans la boîte de Dragées surprises. Il en ressortit un bonbon rouge, qu'il croqua délicatement. Framboise. Il avait eu de la chance. Soulagé, il engloutit le reste. Face à lui, James s'empiffrait de Chocogrenouilles tandis que Sirius et Peter étaient plongés dans un immense parchemin couvert d'une écriture serrée.

— Je n'y arriverais jamais, soupira soudain Pete. Je n'atteindrai jamais un tel niveau en Métamorphose !

Il se rencogna dans son siège, dépité. Les sourcils froncés, Sirius rangea le parchemin qu'il tenait.

— Mais chi ! l'encouragea James, la bouche pleine.

Il avala péniblement avant de poursuivre.

— Nous t'aiderons. C'est compliqué, mais je sens que nous sommes tout proches.

— Pas tant que ça, marmonna Sirius d'un air sombre. Je ne pensais que devenir un Animagus serait aussi difficile. McGonagall n'avait pas exagéré.

— Ne fiche pas en l'air le moral des troupes, lui reprocha James en pointant vers lui un doigt recouvert de chocolat. On y arrivera, je te dis.

Voyant que leur ami s'apprêtait à répliquer, Remus intervint. Il n'avait pas envie d'assister à une énième dispute. Sirius et James pouvaient être épuisants parfois.

— Ce n'est pas une obligation non plus, dit-il avec calme. Vous avez essayé, c'est l'essentiel.

Il eut droit à une tempête de protestations qui le laissèrent coi.

Depuis que James avait émis l'idée de devenir un Animagus, les trois amis s'étaient attelés à la tâche avec difficulté. Après avoir "emprunté" l'autorisation de passage à la Réserve de Frank Londubat, ils avaient pu en apprendre un peu plus sur ces rituels de magie compliqués. Mais jusque-là, tous leurs essais s'étaient soldés par des échecs. Le seul point positif là-dedans était que Frank ne s'était douté de rien. Peter avait réussi à remettre le mot du professeur Clopton à sa place avant qu'il ne se soit aperçu de quoi que ce soit.

— Ca suffit, intervint soudain James face aux jérémiades sans fin de Sirius. Ce compartiment est un lieu de joie ! Alors parlons de choses joyeuses.

Il se redressa sur son séant et plongea dans son sac pour en sortir un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre.

— Lorsque nous serons des Animagi, il nous faudra des surnoms, affirma-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

— Des surnoms ? releva Sirius, à moitié sceptique et à moitié intéressé.

Son mépris affiché ne cachait pas l'excitation qu'il ressentait à cette idée.

— Parfaitement, acquiesça James. Je pense que celui de Remus est tout trouvé.

D'une écriture appliquée, il traça un mot sur le parchemin posé sur ses genoux. Peter se pencha pour déchiffrer.

— Lunard ? lut-il d'un ton surpris.

— Oui, répliqua James en plissant les yeux devant le rictus moqueur de Sirius. Quelque chose à dire ?

— Je trouve ça très bien, intervient Remus avec un sourire.

Et c'était vrai. Ce surnom lui convenait parfaitement.

— Et pour nous tu as une idée, petit génie ? railla Sirius. Comment choisir un surnom alors que nous ne savons même pas en quel animal nous nous transformerons ?

James ouvrit la bouche mais resta silencieux. Son ami marquait un point. Boudeur, il se renfrogna et se plongea dans le silence.

— On aura tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, intervint Peter. On arrive.

Le train entrait effectivement en gare. Ils entendaient déjà des élèves sortir dans le couloir, à grand renfort de cris et de rires. James rangea son parchemin orné de l'unique nom de Lunard et fourra les dernières Chocogrenouilles dans ses poches. Puis ils se joignirent à la foule de leurs camarades qui se ruaient sur le quai, laissant derrière eux le compartiment 10 à présent vide.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)


	5. Chapitre 5 : Cinquième année

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis désolée pour le retard, je sais que j'avais dit que je posterais plus tôt, mais j'ai eu des soucis personnels. J'ai eu un accident de voiture il y a quelques jours, et j'en ressors plutôt secouée, donc si je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, ce n'est pas volontaire de ma part, mais je dois avouer que je ne sais plus où j'en suis dans mes Ràr. Je tiens quand même à tous vous remercier pour vos petits mots, et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

* * *

 _Septembre 1975_

Embarrassé, Remus était assis dans le compartiment 10, silencieux. L'insigne dans sa poche lui semblait peser une tonne. Il attendait et redoutait en même temps la venue de ses amis. Ils ne se firent d'ailleurs pas prier bien longtemps.

Lorsque James entra dans leur compartiment, ses joues étaient ornées d'un rose soutenu, fait assez rare pour être souligné. Il était suivi par les quolibets de Sirius et les ricanements de Peter.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? les interrogea Remus, intrigué.

— Rien du tout, bougonna James en jetant sa valise dans le filet à bagages d'un geste énervé.

— C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas été là Lunard, répliqua Sirius sans faire attention à son ami. La pire honte de sa vie.

— A ce point-là ? s'étonna Remus en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

— Il a demandé à Lily comment s'était passé ses vacances, expliqua Peter, les yeux brillants. Mais comme elle l'ignorait, il s'est mis à courir à côté d'elle. Il a fini par se prendre les pieds dans le chariot de Rogue et il s'est étalé par terre.

Sirius aboya de rire en entendant l'anecdote. Pour ne pas vexer à son ami, Remus se contenta d'un sourire, bien que des bulles de rire éclatent le long de sa gorge. Cela avait effectivement l'air cocasse.

— Cet idiot de Servilus s'est bien fichu de moi, grogna l'intéressé d'un air renfrogné. Il va voir ce qu'il va voir, l'imbécile.

Tandis que le train se mettait en branle, Sirius continua de railler James, qui l'ignorait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

— Je vais devoir vous laisser, annonça soudain Remus, profitant d'un des courts silences de Sirius.

Il lui avait fallu tout son courage de Gryffondor pour sortir cette minuscule phrase. Aussi se sentit-il paralysé lorsque trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui.

— Je suis préfet, leur dit-il avec difficulté en sortant l'insigne de sa poche.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour lever les yeux. Il avait peur de leur réaction. Pas qu'il doutait de leur amitié, loin de là. Mais James et Sirius étaient de joyeux blagueurs, et ils seraient sûrement déçus. Pourtant, leurs réactions furent diamétralement opposées à celles qu'il avait imaginées.

— Génial ! s'exclama Sirius, à sa plus grande surprise.

Remus le regarda d'un air d'incompréhension, étonné de voir des sourires s'étaler sur leurs visages.

— Maintenant on va pouvoir accomplir nos méfaits dans la plus grande légalité, se réjouit James, à qui cette possibilité avait redonné le sourire.

Remus ne put se retenir de rire avec Peter. Il s'en voulait d'avoir autant redouté ce moment. Il épingla l'insigne sur sa robe puis quitta le compartiment sur un dernier signe, leur promettant de revenir le plus tôt possible. Il ne ferait peut-être pas l'entièreté du voyage avec eux comme avant, mais tout allait pour le mieux.

Le cœur allégé, il rejoignit le compartiment des préfets, à l'avant du train.

 _Juin 1976_

— J'espère vraiment avoir obtenu au moins un A en Métamorphose, soupira le Gryffondor d'un ton morne, redirigeant le sujet vers leurs BUSE.

— Cesse donc de ressasser ça Peter, tenta de le rassurer Remus. Je suis sûr que tu as fait de ton mieux.

— Ecoute donc Lunard, approuva James en se penchant pour aller chercher son sac qui avait glissé sous leur banquette depuis le début du voyage. Nous avons quelque chose de bien plus important à faire aujourd'hui.

Il fouilla quelques minutes dans son sac avant d'en sortir un vieux parchemin, orné d'un seul mot. _Lunard_. Le parchemin qu'il avait sorti un an auparavant, dans le but de s'attribuer à tous un surnom.

— A présent que nous sommes tous des Animagi accomplis, dit-il avec une fierté non dissimulée, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous choisir des surnoms dignes de ce nom.

— C'est Remus qui écrit, intervint Sirius en lui arrachant le parchemin des mains. Je ne veux pas m'appeler Cabot.

— Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua James avec un sourire malicieux. Je trouve au contraire que c'est une excellente idée.

Remus se saisit du parchemin tandis que Sirius abreuvait son ami d'insultes. Il se saisit d'un plume et d'un encrier, prêt à écrire. Puis il interrogea Peter du regard.

— Tu as une idée ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Pas vraiment, se gêna son ami. Tu sais, un rat, ça n'a pas autant d'importance qu'un cerf ou un chien, ils devraient choisir en premier.

— Tu as tout autant d'importance que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, intervint James en se tournant vers lui.

— Sans toi, il nous serait totalement impossible de nous approcher du Saule Cogneur, renchérit Sirius.

Peu habitué aux compliments, Peter rougit légèrement, colorant ses joues de rose.

— Pourquoi pas Patmol pour Sirius ? dit soudain Remus, suite à une courte réflexion. Il est si discret que j'ai moi-même de la peine à l'entendre lorsque je suis un loup.

— C'est une excellente idée ! s'enthousiasma Sirius.

Sourd aux protestations moqueuses de James, Remus traça consciencieusement le nom sur le parchemin, sous celui de Lunard.

Durant les trente minutes qui suivirent, les quatre amis tentèrent de trouver des surnoms tout aussi symboliques à James et Peter.

Ce dernier fut plutôt difficile. Il rejeta toutes leurs propositions, jusqu'à ce que Sirius, silencieux jusque-là, émette l'idée de Queudver. Il fut d'abord réticent, objectant que ce n'était pas des plus flatteurs. Mais il finit par admettre, un peu boudeur, que ce nom reflétait bien sa forme d'Animagi. Il resta maussade quelques minutes, ne se déridant que lorsqu'il trouva soudain le surnom de James, dans un brusque élan d'inspiration.

— Cornedrue ? proposa-t-il.

Ces derniers instants, les propositions avaient fusées, et aucune n'avait encore satisfait James, qui les rejetait toutes, pour des raisons insignifiantes la plupart du temps. Il avait été particulièrement énervé contre Sirius lorsque celui-ci avait proposé Rodolphe — « Je ne suis pas un renne, je suis un cerf ! ». Mais cette fois-ci, le silence se fit dans le compartiment. James réfléchissait. Il finit par sourire.

— Cornedrue, répéta-t-il, semblant savourer le roulement des sons sur sa langue. J'aime beaucoup. Bien vu Queudver !

Même Sirius ne trouva rien à redire. Remus inscrivit donc ce dernier nom au bas de leur liste. Ils la considérèrent ensuite avec fierté.

— Tu as oublié quelque chose, dit soudain James.

D'un geste, il prit le parchemin des mains de Remus et griffonna un titre, qu'il brandit ensuite devant leurs yeux. _Les Maraudeurs._ Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire, approuvant aussitôt. Remus joignit ses rires aux leurs.

La sensation d'appartenir à un groupe aussi soudé le grisa. A cet instant, il se sentait tout-puissant.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :) La suite dès que je peux.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Sixième année

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables et ça me fait vraiment plaisir que cette histoire vous plaise autant ! Je sais que je suis rapide à publier, mais ne vous y habituez pas, c'est surtout parce que je ne suis pas à jour comparé à HPF. ^^ Je posterais sûrement le sept très prochainement (jeudi ou vendredi) et le dernier chapitre dès que mes bêtas auront fini de le corriger. Encore merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews, et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Septembre 1976_

— Tu n'as aucune chance Cornedrue, soupire Sirius d'un air renfrogné. Evans te voit comme un abruti dégénéré, et elle ne te verra jamais autrement.

— Cesse donc de dire des bêtises, répliqua James. Maintenant qu'elle ne subit plus l'influence néfaste de Servilus, elle ne pourra que tomber sous mon charme dévastateur.

Il bomba le torse avec un sourire fier. Sirius eut un reniflement moqueur. Son ami le fusilla aussitôt des yeux, vexé.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec toi aujourd'hui ? Tu es d'une humeur massacrante ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois me saper le moral !

— Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer la vérité, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle ne te plaît pas.

Les yeux écarquillés, Peter portait son regard de l'un à l'autre. James et Sirius se taquinaient souvent. Mais jamais ils n'avaient haussé la voix à ce point, ou alors vraiment rarement. Ils se fixaient d'un air meurtrier, chacun campé sur ses positions.

— Sirius, intervint doucement Remus, sentant intuitivement d'où venait le problème, tout va bien chez toi ?

Les traits de leur ami s'affaissèrent lentement. Il tenta de garder une façade méprisante, mais sans vraiment y parvenir.

— Rien d'inhabituel, répondit-il d'une voix sourde. Mes parents m'ignorent, mon frère aussi, tout va bien.

Il se détourna de leurs regards insistants et fixa le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre. James allait parler, mais Remus l'en dissuada d'un geste. Bien lui en pris. Sous le silence pesant, Sirius craqua.

— Regulus, dit-il, crachant presque le nom de son frère, considère très sérieusement l'idée de rejoindre ces Mangemorts qu'il aime tant. Mais ce n'est pas le pire.

Ses yeux se mirent à lancer des éclairs rageurs, ses poings se serrèrent sur ses genoux.

— Je suppose que vous avez lu les journaux ? La mère de Dorcas a été assassinée il y a trois semaines. Ils étaient contents, vous entendez ? Contents ! Ils étaient satisfaits que le monde soit débarrassé d'une autre « vermine ».

Son dégoût était pleinement perceptible. Remus se sentait frissonner. Il avait l'impression de sentir l'ombre de la morte planer au-dessus d'eux. Il se ressaisit bien vite, se sentant stupide.

— Tu sais, tenta James, ma mère renouvelle sa proposition.

Au cours de l'année passée, Mrs Potter avait déjà offert à Sirius de venir habiter chez eux, plusieurs fois. Celui-ci avait toujours refusé, trop fier.

— Je vais y penser sérieusement, dit-il pourtant avec calme.

Cela réduisit au silence les trois autres. Ils n'avaient jamais soupçonnés que la situation familiale de Sirius s'était autant empirée. Il plaisantait tellement à ce sujet, qu'ils n'avaient jamais songé à quel point il ne se sentait plus à sa place.

Voulant briser la tension installée dans le compartiment 10, Peter s'éclaircit la gorge.

— J'ai eu une idée pendant les vacances, annonça-t-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Tous les regards se concentrèrent sur lui. Cela avait au moins le mérite de distraire Sirius de ses problèmes.

— J'ai pensé à ce que James avait dit l'année dernière, à propos de nos sorties nocturnes. Il serait beaucoup plus facile pour nous de nous éclipser si nous savions la localisation précise des habitants du château, et surtout celle des professeurs.

Il s'arrêta une seconde, les sourcils levés. Remus l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête, intéressé.

— Je me suis dit que nous pourrions dessiner une carte, suggéra Peter. Une carte magique. De Poudlard et de ses environs. Elle pourrait nous indiquer où se situe tout le monde et nous faciliterait la vie !

Devant leur absence de réaction, il se montra soudain plus hésitant. Le soulagement envahit son visage lorsqu'il eut le droit à des cris de félicitations.

— C'est une idée géniale ! s'exclama James. Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

— Une carte que nous seuls pourrions lire, ajouta Sirius, sa morosité s'effaçant peu à peu.

Cette idée sembla enchanter James.

— Nous avons donc un nouveau projet, annonça-t-il avec fierté.

De nouveau, il sortit de son sac le vieux bout de parchemin où ils avaient inscrits leurs quatre surnoms au début de l'été.

— Et nous avons déjà le support. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à l'ensorceler.

Remus vit Peter et Sirius sourire avec excitation. Et il sut qu'il arborait exactement la même expression.

 _Juin 1977_

— Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

James agita joyeusement sa baguette vers le morceau de parchemin posé sur ses genoux. A ses côtés, Sirius poussa un soupir, mi exaspéré, mi amusé.

— Tu vas continuer longtemps ?

— Jusqu'à ce que ça m'ennuie ! s'enthousiasma l'intéressé.

Il agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette en prononçant la formule adéquate.

— Méfait accompli !

La Carte, qui venait à peine de dessiner les contours du château, s'effaça de nouveau. James allait prononcer une nouvelle fois le sortilège lorsque Sirius lui arracha sa baguette des mains.

— Je suis tout autant content que toi qu'on ait réussi à créer cette carte, persifla-t-il, mais si tu ne la fermes pas, je te la fais manger !

Vexé, James eut une moue boudeuse. Soucieux de désamorcer le conflit — et surtout que le parchemin si durement ensorcelé ne subisse aucun dommage —, Remus s'empara prudemment de la Carte et la rangea précieusement dans le sac de James. Ils avaient eu assez de difficultés à créer l'artefact, inutile de tenter le diable.

— Pour la peine, je dirais à ma mère de te cuisiner des choux de Bruxelles, marmonna James. Je sais que tu détestes ça.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de puérilité. Néanmoins, il ne put empêcher un semblant de sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

Au cours de l'année, Sirius s'était violemment disputé avec ses parents, exprimant pour la première fois à quel point son opinion divergeait de celle de sa famille. Ses amis ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé avec exactitude. La seule chose certaine était que Sirius n'était plus le bienvenu au Square Grimmaurd. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'il accepte l'offre des Potter de venir habiter chez eux. De ce fait, il était bien plus apaisé à présent qu'au commencement de l'année.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement sur Peter.

— Je viens de croiser Rogue dans le couloir, leur dit-il, essoufflé par sa course.

Il lâcha sur un siège les nombreuses Patacitrouilles, Chocogrenouilles et autres douceurs qu'il était allé acheter pour eux tous.

— Il n'a pas l'air content, ajouta-t-il d'un ton penaud.

— Ne fais pas attention à Servilus, Queudver, lui conseilla Sirius en piochant dans la montagne de friandises. Il est juste furieux à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux mois.

A la mention de l'Accident, Remus se raidit. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle à quel point le loup pouvait prendre le pas sur lui.

— Arrête de t'en faire pour ça Lunard, intervint James. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il jeta un regard appuyé à Sirius, qui leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules. Si ce dernier se fichait éperdument des conséquences de la petite blague qu'il avait voulu faire à Rogue, ce n'était pas le cas des trois autres. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder de la rancoeur envers son ami. Si James n'avait pas été là, il serait devenu un tueur, et cette perspective lui laissait un goût amer sur la langue. James était le seul à avoir compris. Et pour une fois, Remus avait été profondément agacé de l'insouciance de Sirius. Il espérait que les deux mois d'été apaiserait sa rancune.

A ce moment-là, Rogue passa devant leur compartiment. Remus frissonna sous le regard de dégoût qu'il lui lança, mal à l'aise. Il avait promis de ne rien dire, mais il ne faisait pas confiance à Severus Rogue. En revanche, James ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionné par l'expression de pure haine sur le visage de leur camarade. Il se contenta de l'ignorer. Et une fois de plus, Remus ne put qu'être admiratif devant une telle décontraction. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que Rogue eut disparu de son champ de vision qu'il se détendit.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne nous reste qu'un an, soupira Peter en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Aussitôt, la conversation dériva sur leurs futurs examens, passage obligé avant la poursuite de leurs études. Personne ne parla de la montée en puissance de Voldemort, de l'insécurité du monde sorcier, de la guerre.

Ici, dans le compartiment 10, ils étaient isolés des troubles du monde extérieur. Ils étaient dans leur cocon. Un cocon qu'ils craignaient tous de voir imploser un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? :)


	7. Chapitre 7 : Septième année

**Note d'auteur :** Voici le septième chapitre ! Un grand, grand merci à tous mes revieweurs pour leurs adorables petits mots, vous êtes des anges ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, et on se retrouve en bas ! ;)

* * *

 _Septembre 1977_

Le voyage touchait à sa fin. Ils seraient à Poudlard dans quelques minutes. Habillés de leurs uniformes, les Maraudeurs regardaient en silence le paysage sauvage défiler par la fenêtre. L'ambiance avait été anormalement pesante ces dernières heures.

Regulus n'était pas revenu à Poudlard cette année. Sirius avait appris qu'il s'était joint aux Mangemorts en épiant la conversation d'un groupe de Serpentard. Il était depuis plongé dans un profond mutisme, le visage sombre.

Peter ne parvenait pas à se départir de son expression apeurée. Durant l'été, la guerre qui se préparait était beaucoup plus difficile à occulter que lorsqu'on se retrouvait enfermé à Poudlard. En montant à bord du train, il avait entendu plusieurs de ses camarades se lamenter des pertes qu'ils avaient subies. Dorcas Meadows avait perdu son cousin, Marlene McKinnon sa tante. Et lui était tenaillé par la peur. La peur de rentrer et de trouver ses parents assassinés.

James restait lui aussi étrangement silencieux. L'insigne qui brillait subtilement sur sa poitrine n'y était pas étranger. Savoir que Dumbledore lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour être préfet-en-chef semblait l'avoir fait réfléchir. Comme s'il avait décidé de s'assagir. Ils se doutaient tous que cela avait aussi rapport avec sa précieuse Lily. Dans tous les cas, quelle que soit la raison, pas une blague puérile n'avait franchi ses lèvres depuis le départ.

Remus était fatigué et irrité. La pleine lune était dans à peine quelques jours, et il commençait déjà à en ressentir les effets. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à cran, agacé de tout. Des sourcils froncés de Sirius, de l'expression inhabituellement sérieuse de James, des ongles rongés de Peter. Les lèvres pincées, il préférait se taire que dire des choses qu'il regretterait.

— On arrive, dit inutilement James, rompant le silence.

Le train entrait effectivement en gare. Sans prononcer un mot, les quatre amis se levèrent et se saisirent de leurs bagages. Remus fut le dernier à quitter le compartiment pour gagner le couloir bondé d'élèves pressés.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, son regard s'attarda sur un pan de cloison, près de la fenêtre, là où Sirius avait gravé leurs initiales, en un temps plus heureux, plus facile. Les huit lettres étaient toujours là. Avec un serrement au cœur, Remus ne put s'empêcher de penser que lorsque la guerre serait finie, ils ne seraient peut-être plus là pour expliquer leur signification. Il n'y aurait peut-être plus personne pour s'asseoir dans ce compartiment.

Savoir qu'ils avaient tout de même laissé une trace de leur passage le rassura. Un petit peu.

 _Juin 1978_

— Je ne vous pensais pas aussi sentimentaux, les railla Lily.

Elle effleura du bout des doigts les entailles maladroites faites par Sirius quelques années plus tôt. Elle avait beau se moquer, elle semblait bizarrement émue. James la couvait du regard, les yeux brillants d'un amour insensé. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Par pudeur, Remus concentra son attention sur ses mains croisées. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Peter se passionnait soudain pour le bout de ses chaussures. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il préférait, entre le James amoureux et celui qui courait avec ferveur après Lily. Les deux avaient des côtés plutôt agaçants. Il devait toutefois avouer que la présence de la jeune Gryffondor avait permis à leur ami de mûrir un peu. C'était déjà ça.

— Epargnez-nous ce spectacle, se plaignit Sirius tandis que le baiser se prolongeait.

James se contenta de lui répondre d'un sourire resplendissant, faisant grogner son ami. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui lancer tout un tas de piques, ce qui n'était plus le cas maintenant. Cela frustrait Sirius, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

— Tout va bien Queudver ? demanda Remus, dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention de Sirius.

Peter, silencieux depuis le début du voyage, semblait renfermé sur lui-même. Quelques semaines plus tôt, son voisin de classe en Potions, Sean Bownell, avait perdu son père aux mains des Mangemorts. Sa mère avait exigé son retour immédiat, et le jeune homme avait été contraint de quitter Poudlard avant d'avoir pu passer ses ASPIC. Cela avait ébranlé Peter. Il craignait pour sa vie, pour sa famille, pour ses amis. Les autres aussi avaient peur, bien sûr. Ils étaient juste plus doués pour le cacher.

— Je vais bien, assura Peter d'une voix atone.

Il hocha brusquement la tête, puis tenta une ébauche de sourire. Remus le lui rendit, la gorge serrée. Malgré l'ambiance plutôt détendue dans leur compartiment, la guerre rôdait. Elle était partout. Ils savaient que bientôt, ils n'auraient plus le choix. Ils allaient devoir se battre. Quitter Poudlard signifiait quitter son cocon protecteur et être projeté dans ce monde d'insécurité qui s'était formé depuis la montée en puissance de Voldemort.

— Nous devrions nous changer, intervint Lily. Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver.

Ils ôtèrent leurs robes de sorciers tout en discutant d'un ton léger de leurs résultats aux examens. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si les ASPIC étaient importants, par les temps qui courent. Personne ne le dit, mais tous le pensaient. Envisager la poursuite de leurs études, un avenir, était folie.

— James veut me présenter à ses parents cet été, dit soudain Lily. Vous devriez nous rejoindre chez lui.

Habillés en Moldus, ils s'étaient rassis. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de détacher ses yeux des mains jointes des deux amoureux. Cette vision lui était encore étrange. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour s'y habituer.

— Je ne pourrais pas, répondit Peter en évitant leurs regards. Ma mère ne supporte pas que je sois éloigné... en ce moment.

Il n'eut pas besoin de développer. Ils comprirent.

— Je ne sais pas, dit bêtement Remus sous les yeux insistants de Lily. Avec mon... problème, je ne peux pas m'absenter trop longtemps de chez moi.

Avouer sa faiblesse à voix haute le gêna. Il détourna le regard, mais il vit du coin de l'oeil Lily donner un coup de coude à James. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

— J'insiste, Lunard. Au moins deux semaines. Pour te changer les idées.

— Surtout qu'il y aura plus de place, ajouta Sirius. Maintenant que je peux avoir mon propre chez moi. Vous ne vous marcherez pas dessus.

A la mention du déménagement proche de son ami, James se renfrogna. Il était heureux pour lui, mais n'arrivait pas à masquer sa déception de le voir partir.

— Heureusement que ton oncle Alphard est de meilleur tempérament que ta chère mère, blagua Lily dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Remus esquissa un sourire. Il ne pouvait prétendre que la jeune femme était désagréable, bien au contraire. Sa présence chaleureuse le détendait.

— Patmol, passe-moi ton couteau, dit-il soudainement, pris d'une brusque inspiration.

Intrigué, les sourcils froncés, Sirius obtempéra. Il tendit le canif à Remus, qui saisit l'objet par le manche. Pris d'une soudaine euphorie par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il se redressa et tendit le bras vers l'endroit où s'étalaient leurs initiales. Ils avaient tous grandi à présent, et il pouvait l'atteindre sans effort.

Avec difficulté, Remus grava deux autres lettres dans le bois, à côté des initiales de James. LE. Puis au-dessus, difficilement, il tailla un autre mot. Il sentait le poids du regard des autres dans son dos. Il les ignora, se concentrant sur sa tâche. Il eut du mal à tracer le D. Les U lui donnèrent également du fil à retordre. Lorsque le S fut enfin gravé dans le bois, il balaya les éclats et se recula pour admirer le résultat.

D'une écriture saccadée, écorchée et légèrement bancale, s'étalait le mot "Maraudeurs". Bizarrement, il sentit l'émotion lui tordre la gorge. Lorsqu'il jeta un oeil autour de lui, il vit se refléter sur le visage des autres ce qu'il ressentait. Un mélange de joie, de tristesse, d'excitation et de finitude.

— C'est la dernière fois que nous faisons le voyage tous ensemble, énonça Remus d'une voix contrôlée, englobant volontairement Lily dans son discours — parce que, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle faisait partie intégrante de leur groupe maintenant —. Je me suis dit que...

Il n'eut pas besoin d'achever sa phrase. Ils comprirent. Sirius lui tapota l'épaule avant de reprendre son couteau, un air étrangement admiratif sur le visage, alors que le train entrait en gare. Les Maraudeurs quittèrent alors pour la dernière fois le compartiment 10.

Avant de partir, Remus ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ce numéro lui avait porté chance. Il espérait sincèrement que d'autres groupes inséparables se formeraient dans ce minuscule espace. Il finit par quitter le Poudlard Express avec un pincement au coeur, persuadé de ne jamais revenir. Il n'aurait pu se tromper davantage.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Et voilà, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin ! Ce dernier paraîtra dès que ma bêta l'aura corrigé. ^^ Merci à tous pour votre lecture, n'oubliez pas que les reviews font toujours extrêmement plaisir et que j'adore vous répondre, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que ce soit du positif ou du négatif, ça fait progresser ! ;)


	8. Chapitre 8 : 1993-1994

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Avant que vous ne lisiez ce dernier chapitre, je tiens à remercier tous mes revieweurs, et plus particulièrement les invités, que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement. Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, vous me faites rêver à chaque review ! Un grand merci à tous et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Septembre 1993_

Il avait pris soin d'arriver avant la vague d'élèves impatients, et pour l'heure, le quai 9 ¾ était plongé dans un quasi-silence. La fidèle locomotive rouge, toujours identique après toutes ces années, attendait ses passagers les portes grandes ouvertes. Quelques employés de gare discutaient vers le milieu du train, leurs paroles se répercutant sur la voûte de verre du plafond.

Silencieux et ne souhaitant pas se faire remarquer, Remus se glissa par la première porte ouverte sur son chemin. Cela faisait quinze ans qu'il n'était plus monté à bord du Poudlard Express, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une boule dans l'estomac.

D'un pas mal assuré, la main agrippé sur la poignée de sa mallette, il poussa la porte qui séparait les premiers compartiments du poste du conducteur et s'engagea dans l'allée pour l'instant vide. L'émotion lui étreignant la gorge, il évita de regarder autour de lui et avança les yeux fixés sur la pointe de ses chaussures.

Soudain, il s'immobilisa. Le regard toujours résolument dirigé vers le sol, il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il se sentait stupide, mais il reconnaissait ce petit bout de tapis bleu délavé, déchiré dans le coin de la porte. Il se souvenait de cette petite tâche brune, sur le montant. Il se rappelait la griffure qui barrait un côté de la vitre.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Remus releva la tête. Le coup au cœur qu'il ressentit fit bien plus mal que ce qu'il pensait. Le numéro 10 apposé sur le côté du compartiment semblait le narguer. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder à l'intérieur pour savoir que leurs initiales étaient toujours là, patinées par les années et l'usure.

Il se rendit compte qu'il serrait sa baguette dans son poing depuis quelques minutes. Il n'hésita que quelques instants avant d'obéir à l'impérieux besoin qu'il ressentait. D'un geste, il ouvrit la porte du compartiment 10 et se dirigea vers ce coin si lourd de souvenirs. SB, RL, PP, JP, LE. Ces lettres semblaient le narguer. Il sentit un jet de fureur lui brûler la gorge. Sirius n'avait pas le droit de se trouver là.

Un rire tonitruant le coupa dans son élan. Remus resta quelques instants figé sur place, hésitant. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant le flot d'élèves et de parents se déverser peu à peu sur la gare à travers la vitre qu'il se décida à bouger. Il quitta le compartiment 10 aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et parcourut le train dans toute sa longueur avant de s'enfermer dans le dernier du wagon. Il jeta sa mallette usée dans le filet à bagages et s'assit sur la banquette avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains tremblantes.

Il pensait qu'il s'en était remis, qu'il était capable de revenir sur ses traces d'adolescent, mais à présent, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Les fantômes de ses anciens amis semblaient flotter autour de lui, lui rappelant leur douloureuse absence.

Il poussa un long soupir, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il devait se ressaisir. Dumbledore comptait sur lui. Il n'était pas venu le chercher au fin fond du Yorkshire pour qu'il s'effondre alors qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à enseigner.

Se sentant plus calme, Remus laissa son regard errer par la fenêtre. Il tenta de chasser de son esprit le fait que pour la première fois de sa vie il ne ferait pas le voyage à bord du compartiment 10. Cela valait mieux. Ce lieu renfermait trop de souvenirs.

Soudain, pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, il sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Là, dans la foule. Le fantôme de James. Il ne le voyait que de dos, mais il se rappelait de ses cheveux noirs en bataille comme si c'était hier. Il s'était attendu à voir le fils des Potter ici, mais cela restait un choc pour lui. Il le regarda s'éloigner pour monter dans un autre wagon, entouré d'une famille aux cheveux roux.

Bouleversé, la gorge serrée, Remus posa son front contre la fenêtre, puis ferma les yeux. Chaque parcelle de son corps lui faisait mal. Penser à James et Lily le faisait toujours souffrir. C'était trop douloureux. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter la proposition de Dumbledore. Retourner à Poudlard, c'était de la folie. Même la perspective de bénéficier de la potion Tue-loup n'arrivait plus à le rassurer cette fois-ci.

Remus se força à se calmer. Il prit de profondes respirations, se relaxant peu à peu. Ce poste de professeur était une occasion en or, il était hors de question de la laisser passer à cause de ses états d'âme.

Son esprit s'envola vers des souvenirs plus heureux tandis qu'il sombrait lentement dans le sommeil. Il n'était endormi que depuis quelques minutes lorsque Harry Potter et ses amis pénétrèrent dans son compartiment.

 _Juin 1994_

Sa mallette défraîchie à la main, Remus grimpa dans le Poudlard Express, fatigué mais heureux. Certes, il avait dû quitter une nouvelle fois Poudlard, mais c'était pour le mieux. Cette année lui avait permis d'exorciser ses démons, et surtout, de connaître la vérité.

D'un pas mesuré, il gagna le compartiment 10, un lieu qui avait profondément marqué son adolescence. Il posa sa mallette sur la banquette, le regard fixé sur les initiales gravées dans le bois vieilli. Elles étaient toujours là. Patinées par le temps et les années, mais présentes. Il les effleura d'un geste, pensif.

Ces derniers mois avaient été plus que mouvementés. Apprendre que Peter était vivant, que c'était lui qui avait trahi James et Lily, que Sirius avait été emprisonné à tort, cela l'avait tout autant apaisé que fait culpabiliser. Apaisé car il ne se sentait plus entièrement seul. Patmol serait là pour le soutenir désormais. Coupable car il avait été aveugle à la vérité depuis de trop nombreuses années.

Mais même en connaissant les faits, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Peter avait été si proche de James. Il avait été leur ami. Il avait partagé tant de choses avec eux. Comment avait-il pu les trahir ? Comment avait-il pu leur tourner le dos ? Il lui avait fait confiance, mais il s'était fourvoyé. Et c'était sûrement ça qui était le plus douloureux.

Avec un soupir, Remus sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

La main légèrement tremblante, il murmura deux mots, le bout de sa baguette s'illuminant de rouge. D'un geste lent, il l'appuya quelques secondes contre les initiales de Peter. Lorsqu'il baissa son bras, les deux P avaient été remplacés par une marque de brûlure. Bizarrement, il en éprouva des remords.

Avant de changer d'avis et de rectifier ce qu'il pensait maintenant être une erreur, Remus tourna les talons. Il saisit sa mallette et descendit du train. Au loin, il entendait les carrioles de Poudlard arriver. Il s'empressa de gagner la sortie du quai et se glissa dans une ruelle adjacente pour transplaner.

Il prit quelques secondes pour se recueillir avant de disparaître. Il laissait à présent son passé, ses regrets et ses fautes derrière lui. A présent, il se devait d'aller de l'avant et de ne plus ressasser les erreurs d'autrefois.

Le compartiment 10 avait été témoin de la plus belle amitié de sa vie, et d'autres relations se noueraient sûrement en son sein. En ce qui le concernait, cette période de sa vie était à présent derrière lui.

Le futur s'étalait sous ses yeux, et il était plein de promesses.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous avez aimé ou pas. :) Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances, et peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres histoires ! ;)


End file.
